


Aim For The Heart

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Alec is the child his parents always wanted him to be: intelligent, responsible, and undistracted by relationships. His grades exceed expectations, his flying earns him a spot on his house's Quidditch team, and his aim for throwing spells is flawless. At least, that's how it was before a certain Slytherin came sauntering into his life.If there was anyone who could disrupt Alec's lonely path to success, then it was Magnus Bane.





	1. I

A shooting range stood at the rear of the Lightwood Manor. It was out of the way, hidden behind high stone walls and a further line of thick trees that peered up high into the sky. To reach it, one must follow a path from the back entrance to the manor’s lower kitchen, where the house elves usually came and went from. The path was worn by feet but marked by short, periodic lantern posts, ones upon which glowing lights sat atop. It was only a short walk across the grounds, one many people took halfway to the gardens or to the flying fields.

Only Alec Lightwood, the eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, took it frequently. 

The only reason the shooting range had been made an addition to the Lightwood grounds was because he’d asked for it. As a tenth birthday present, his father had installed the grounds, and his mother had brought him his first quiver of arrows and his first bow. He still had both now, though he’d long since out grown them.

The archery field was where he headed now. After waking his younger sister, Isabelle, his brother, Jace, and his youngest sibling, Max, he was off. They only had a day before they had to go shopping for the year’s school supplies, and as Max had turned eleven this year, he was due for his first year at Hogwarts with the rest of them. He’d already gotten his letter, something that made the entire family very proud.

The Lightwoods were a very long line of pureblood wizards with a high standing in the community. It was important they maintained their prestigious name, and a lot of that responsibility fell to Alec’s shoulders. He would be sure to make his parents proud, too.

The walk to the archery field was simple and cold. There hardly ever seemed to be sunny days at the Lightwood Manor, though that didn’t mean there were no fine days at all. Alec was rather inclined to believe that that day was quite nice; low clouds, little wind, and no sign of rain. Perfect for archery practice.

Archery wasn’t a very common practice among wizards and witches, but Alec didn’t care. It was something he let himself indulge in, something that trained his body and mind alike. His parents agreed to it because of those reasons, and because it helped his aim. No one could fire spells as accurately as Alec, not even Jace. And everyone knew that Jace was the real physical power-house of the family. Even if he was adopted.

The range was empty, like he expected it would be. No one ever ventured this far away from the manor, except for Alec. It was out of the way and through a thicket of trees, but to him, it was perfect. He entered through a wooden gate and shut it behind himself, breathing out evenly. Being here always soothed his nerves.

Alec dug his wand out of his pocket. He still remembered his first visit to Ollivander’s shop very clearly. It had taken the wand maker quite a while to find a wand that suited him. What he’d ended up with was a wand made from cedar wood, twelve-and-a-half inches long with unicorn tail hair for its core. It wasn’t a very flexible wand, but that had something to do with Alec’s general temperament, he thought. The story of receiving his first wand was far more interesting because of what Ollivander had told him.

“Cedar wood works well with those who are unusually loyal,” the old wizard had said, as he’d carefully slipped the wand into Alec’s hands. “Wands of these sorts belong to those with strength of character and a deep sense of perspicacity. I would not care to cross someone with a wand made of cedar.”

“Why?” Alec had asked. He’d given the wand a twirl, and all the lights in the store had gently and smoothly turned on, as if lit by a seamless lumos spell. 

“There, perfect,” Ollivander had said, satisfied. “As for your question – I would not care to cross a cedar wand owner because these wands always seem to belong to those with the potential to be frightening opponents. That is to say, young Mister Lightwood, that cedar wands fiercely protect the loved ones of their owners, and said owners tend to shock those who thoughtlessly challenge them.”

It had surely made Alec feel quite magical, which was ironic, considering he was a wizard. If anything, at least Ollivander’s approval of his character had made Jace jealous. They had done their shopping together that year, and every year since. Jace was adopted by the Lightwoods when he was ten, and he’d spent the first year of his life with them glued to Alec’s side (though it had been a mutual friendship).

Jace’s wand acquiring experience had been a little less wordy, but no less magical. His wand was eleven-and-three-quarter inches long, and made from blackthorn wood – an unusual material, but one “Best suited to a warrior,” according to Ollivander. It was a wood with undeniable power, something only amplified by its dragon heartstring core. 

Alec had done a little research of his own in the Lightwood library when he’d returned home that day, and he’d found that blackthorn wood wands appeared to need to pass through hardship or difficulty with their owners to become truly bonded. That had worried him – Jace was his new brother, and even after a year he still seemed fragile, despite his confident nature – but the wand worked remarkably well for Jace anyway, so Alec soon forget about his concern.

He shook the thoughts away and spun his wand between his fingers. This would be his sixth year at Hogwarts, but because his birthday was after September first, he’d be turning seventeen. (His birthday was the twelfth, so it was only eleven days after the start of session, something that had always frustrated him endlessly. He’d had to wait an extra year to go to Hogwarts. In the end, however, it had worked out well – he spent that entire year with Jace, and then when Jace got his letter the following January, they went to school together.) 

Alec gave his wand a spin. He was still sixteen for now, but would be seventeen two weeks into his sixth year at Hogwarts. His parents had fortunately gotten him a license from the Ministry that allowed him to perform basic charms outside of school. It was mostly for work with his parents, but he used small charms to do things around the house, like fixing Max’s bed hair when he was late, or for finding Jace’s wand when he’d misplaced it. In this case, he used it to lift the targets at the end of the archery field.

Once they had risen, he tucked his wand away, and shrugged off his quiver of arrows from his shoulder. He’d carried his bow, so after finding his favourite spot to shoot from, he nocked an arrow and lifted it.

There was no better relief than firing arrows.

 

When it came to forward-thinking, the Lightwoods were remarkably talented at planning ahead. Most of their supplies for Hogwarts had been bought already, mostly to avoid the crush of crowds at Diagon Alley. Their scheduled last-day shopping trip was a week before September first, when they’d have to make the trip to Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express awaited its students.

Alec was prepared for the year. He’d gotten his new robes, his ties, his textbooks and his class’s specific requirements – all he needed to do was get a new cloak. This was a routine he was deeply familiar with now. He’d also made sure that Jace and Isabelle was prepared – they were in the same year – though his adopted brother still needed to get new Quidditch gear. He’d shot up over the summer and needed new guards and gloves.

Their trip that day was focused more on Isabelle and Max. Isabelle was in the same grade as Alec, but she was a year younger than him – her birthday was close to Jace’s, in the beginning of the year. Isabelle was smart, but she preferred the social aspects of school, and left a lot of the responsibility to Alec. He didn’t mind, though, because she was useful when she needed to be, and supported him with all her effort. Right now, for example, Isabelle was getting Jace to concentrate on what he needed so Alec could focus on Max.

“This way, Max,” Alec said, as he directed Max straight down the street, his hand on the back of Max’s shoulder. “Izzy, make sure to get Jace’s leg guards. He says he doesn’t needed them but he does.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Jace muttered.

“What was that? I think I near a gnat buzzing.”

Jace punched him in the shoulder, but was grinning as he let their sister lead him away. Alec watched them go, satisfied they were heading in the right direction, before he continued on with Max.

“Where are we going first?” Max asked, as he peered up at Alec. There was an excited twinkle in his eyes that made Alec smile.

“Well, we’ve got your textbooks, cauldron, scales, and phials. That leaves-”

“My telescope, uniforms, and my wand,” Max said proudly.

“Good job,” Alec praised, “but you forgot one thing.”

Doubt flickered through Max’s eyes. “I did?”

“Your owl, Max!” Alec said. “That’s the best part!”

Max’s big eyes widened, and then he laughed. “Oh, right!”

“Let’s go get your telescope first,” Alec said as he shook his head, amused. 

He was glad Max was okay with using a lot of Alec’s old things, especially the textbooks. Carrying so many of them around all day was a nightmare. There were some things that had to be bought new, of course, like cauldrons and robes and scales, things that had been used or damaged by Alec over time. Some things, however, Max was eager to take from Alec – the textbooks included. Max didn’t seem to mind Alec’s messy scrawl in the margins or the pages that had boxed edges from flipping through them too fast.

But then again, why would he? Alec frequently topped the grade with his marks, and had since he was a first year.

The telescope was easy to find and purchase. Alec let Max choose what he wanted to get next, his wand or his robes. Clearly he chose his wand, the more exciting option of the two. 

Ollivander was happy to see another Lightwood in his store. They arrived at a time when it was empty, luckily, and after inquiring about how Alec’s wand was treating him (to which the answer was that it was treating him well), he set to finding Max his wand.

Like with Alec, it took a few tries to find the right kind. Max ended up with a ten inch wand made of English oak, with unicorn hair for its core. 

“I wanted one like yours,” Max said, as they exited the store. He sounded disappointed, and it made Alec pause, and take Max by the shoulders.

“An English oak wand is an admirable one,” he said. He crouched before his little brother and reached for the wand box, carefully opening it to reveal the tool inside. “This type of wand only gives itself to deserving, loyal wizards. It demands a partner that is strong and brave, and it chose you.”

“Really?” Max asked, hesitant.

Alec nodded. “I wouldn’t lie to you. Did you know that oak trees are also called Kings of the Forest?”

“No way!”

“Yes way,” Alec said, amused. He knew how much Max loved folktales and lore. “This wand is perfect for you. It’s a good shape, with a handsome handle and decent length. You’re going to be casting great spells with it one day, so trust in it, and treat it well.”

Max grinned at him, youthful and toothy. “I will!”

Satisfied, Alec closed the wand box and tucked it back into its bag. He was carrying Max’s things because that’s what good big brothers did. All they needed now was Max’s robes, and then they’d be able to get Max an owl. 

Thankfully, getting fitted for robes wasn’t too much of a hassle. The shop was crowded but not overly so, and soon Max was being fitted while Alec watched with keen eyes. He had to make sure his little brother looked his best; that he looked like a Lightwood. Madam Malkin’s robes were always top quality, and it was where most Hogwarts students bought their uniforms.

While Max was getting fitted, one of the shop attendants measured Alec for his new cloak. He stood placidly as his shoulders and arms were measured, but was sure to keep an eye on Max, who looked a little nervous without him. He was so distracted by his little brother’s wellbeing that when he stepped down off the podium, he hardly noticed a little kid rushing behind him.

Alec let out a startled cry as the kid stepped on the back of his robe, tipping him over. He put his hands back to brace himself against the floor when arms suddenly went around him.

“Falling for me so soon?” A voice teased.

Alec frowned, straightening. When he turned to face the person who had caught him, he found all the polite words of thanks readying themselves on his tongue to have disappeared. The man that had caught him was, simply put, _beautiful._ Alec had never seen anyone so handsome. No one even closely measured up.

The man arched an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” he said. He patted Alec’s arms as if to make sure he was properly standing, and then held out a hand elegantly adorned with several glittering rings. “Magnus Bane.”

It was a name Alec had heard before – and for that matter, a face he had seen before, though never from this close up. Magnus Bane was in the same grade as him at Hogwarts, though not in the same house. Alec had seen him countless times, but it was different being face-to-face with him. Different in the sense that Alec could suddenly see all the pretty colours in Magnus’s eyes and how thick his dark eyelashes were and how damned teasing his lips looked when they stretched into a knowing smile.

“And you are…?” Magnus asked, amused.

Flustered, Alec held out his hand. Magnus’s grip was strong, his skin cool and smooth. Alec had never felt so dumbstruck. “Alec,” he said. He cleared his throat. “Lightwood.”

“Ah,” Magnus said, as recognition fluttered across his face. “Any relation to Jace Lightwood?”

“That’s my brother.” Alec pursed his lips. Jace’s reputation preceded him sometimes, and not in the best way. “Sorry if he’s caused you trouble.”

“Hardly.” Magnus waved a hand flippantly. “Only on the Quidditch field.”

Alec’s lips twitched up. Not a full smile, but close. Jace was a chaser, and a damned good one. Alec himself was on his house’s team as the keeper, and he knew Magnus was Slytherin’s seeker. They’d never crossed paths on the Quidditch field despite playing against one another, but Alec had spent games watching Magnus go head-to-head with his own house’s seeker before. It was rather entertaining to watch.

“I can’t believe this travesty,” Magnus sighed, as he pressed a hand over his heart.

Alec frowned, puzzled. “What is it?” He wondered if he had something on his robe, or if Magnus was really put off by his brother (he wouldn’t be the first). Maybe he’d done something wrong? He was staring a little too hard – that was a habit Isabelle liked to point out. Had his hand been sweaty when Magnus shook it? 

“That I’ve never looked this closely at your face before!” Magnus exclaimed. “Darling, you’re gorgeous. I’ve heard your name, and if only I knew about the person attached to it, I would have made myself more noticeable.”

Alec reddened. Were Slytherins always this straight-forward? He had no idea how to respond to that, but Magnus only seemed even more amused by his silence.

“Alec?”

He jumped at the sound of Max’s voice, and felt a flush of shame go through him. He was meant to be getting things for Max, and here he was allowing himself to be distracted by someone with a pretty face. That wouldn’t do. “Thank you for- catching me,” Alec said, trying to hide his embarrassment as he reached out a hand to hold Max’s shoulder. “I have to- go. Busy day, and all. Uh. Bye, then.”

He shuffled Max away, robes and all, before Magnus’s alluring eyes could convince him to lose his mind again. 

“Who was that, Alec?” Max asked.

“Just someone from school,” Alec said.

“What was his name?”

“Never mind, Max.”

“Are you friends?”

“No.”

“Do you like him?”

“Max!” Alec said, exasperated. His brother was young but very perceptive, and no one knew that Alec liked other males _that_ way. Well, maybe Jace and Isabelle knew, but they hadn’t said anything if they did. Alec didn’t want anyone to know. 

Max frowned at him, looking confused. “But he’s pretty,” he said, as he glanced back behind them. Alec chanced a look over his shoulder but whipped back around when he found Magnus watching him go. Max grinned and waved. There was no doubt in Alec’s mind that Magnus waved back.

“We have robes to buy,” Alec reminded his little brother, “let’s go, Max. Or I’ll make you really keep that one owl from the manor-”

“Not the one that flies into windows!” Max whined, as he gripped Alec’s arm. “Let’s go, let’s go! I don’t want that one.”

Alec suppressed a triumphant look. He would never let his little brother have an owl like the one he was talking about – as kind and gentle as the creature was, it had an unfortunate habit of introducing itself to windows and walls face first – but the thought was what counted. Anything to get his brother away from Magnus before Magnus made enough of an impression to get Max talking to their other siblings.

He purchased all of the robes Max needed and his own cloak before hurrying Max away to Eeylops Owl Emporium. 

“You do want an owl, right?” Alec asked, as he paused in front of the shop. “You could always choose a cat, or a toad.”

“No, I want one like yours,” Max pleaded. “Can I get one like yours? A barn owl.”

Alec laughed quietly. “Alright, aright, let’s see what they have.”

It was hard to focus on owls when all Alec could think of was Magnus. They’d only spoken for what, two minutes? He already felt like something in him had changed. He was always very aware of the fact that he liked guys in the way he was meant to like girls, but he’d never let himself… have any of that. Not the crushes, not the longing looks, not the relationships. He knew his parents would never approve.

But still, seeing someone as handsome as Magnus made him _want._ It was ridiculous, and he hated how out of control he felt. Two minutes was all it took for Magnus to shake his resolve.

“Alec, which one is like yours?” Max asked, drawing his attention back to the present.

The shop was crowded with large cages and shelves stocked full of owl-related products. Alec adjusted his grip on the things they’d bought so he could scoop Max up with one arm. Despite his little brother being eleven, he was still quite small, and for now Alec could easily carry him. When they were alone, like they were in the store, Max didn’t seem to mind.

“The ones up there are barn owls,” Alec said. From this height, Max could clearly see into the cages. “My owl is a barn owl.”

“Yours has black feathers, thought,” Max said, frowning.

That was true. Alec’s owl had been a rare find – barn owls with black feathers were rare. A genetic condition made their feathers darker than what was average for their species. “Mine is special,” Alec said. “Have a look at the barn owls here, and then we’ll look at the other species. I think you’ll like the screech owls.”

As it turned out, Alec was right. Max fell in love with a little screech owl he found at the end of the row of cages. He liked the prominent ear tufts they had, calling them “horns”. Alec was inclined to agree that screech owls looked quite amazing. Max ended up choosing one on the smaller side, with feathers a dozen different shades of grey and large, inquisitive eyes. 

Shopping done, Alec and Max set out to find Jace and Isabelle. Luckily for Alec, his sister had managed to fulfil the task they had before getting distracted. Jace’s equipment had been bought, along with an exorbitant amount of ice-cream that Max happily participated in the consumption of. The sweet treat managed to distract Max from mentioning Magnus, which relieved Alec a little.

Just how much of their conversation had Max seen, anyway? Had he seen Magnus catch Alec? Come to think of it, Alec was surprised by just how strong Magnus was. Alec was taller – he was usually taller than people, though – but Magnus’s arms had felt strong, and they hadn’t shaken at all when he’d saved Alec from hitting the floor. In fact, despite how soft his skin was, his grip had been rather tough.

Thinking about it made Alec shiver. Again.

“You doing alright there, big brother?” Isabelle asked as she eyed him over her ice-cream. The look in her eye made Alec paranoid. Did she know what he was thinking? She always seemed to. It was creepy how she did that. He could never work out what it was about him that spoke so loudly to her. In fact, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know in the first place. He’d long since learned that it was best never to question where Isabelle got her information from.

“I’m fine,” he said. He snatched Jace’s ice-cream tub from him, spoon and all. “Time for you to share a bit, Jace. Aren’t you on some muscle diet anyway?”

“Hey!” Jace snatched his container back, but he was grinning. “Sharing is definitely not caring in this case. Get your own.”

“I’ll share with you,” Max said, as he offered Alec his spoon.

Alec took it, and sent Jace a victorious smirk. “This is why I have a favourite brother.”

_“Hey!”_

Isabelle’s pressing curiosity safely diverted, Alec was free to settle back against his chair, content to listen to the conversation. Now that all their school shopping was done, he was free to relax until September first rolled around.

Something warm prickled at the back of his neck, and when he glanced over his shoulder, he found it was Magnus watching him from across the street. He was with two other people that Alec vaguely recognised from school but couldn’t name, and when he noticed he’d caught Alec’s attention, he smiled, and wiggled his fingers in a wave.

Alec wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he waved back. Just a little, not enough to draw the gaze of his siblings, but enough for Magnus to see. And then he turned away, abruptly embarrassed all over again.

“I saw that,” Max whispered.

Maybe he hadn’t been so subtle after all.

“Don’t tell,” Alec said.

Max pouted, cheeks puffed out, but didn’t complain. Alec wasn’t sure how long his silence would hold out, but hopefully by the time it fell, he’d have worked Magnus right out of his system. Magnus was just a pretty face. That’s all. There was no need to get himself so worked up over a Slytherin who would likely never speak to him again.

At least, that’s what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a 100% accurate portrayal of the Harry Potter world - I need to fiddle with some things to get the story to work the way I want it to - but I hope it's enjoyable nevertheless! ❤


	2. II

September first brought a sense of excitement and activity to the Lightwood Manor. Alec woke up an hour earlier than what was expected of him as the eldest child to make sure everything was in order. He’d helped Max pack his trunk the evening before and made sure all the owls had gotten to spread their wings for a bit before being tucked away in their cages. Isabelle had a black cat rather than an owl, instead choosing to rely on Alec to send mail, so the cat was left up to her.

Alec never quite knew where the beast was, but Isabelle did, and that’s all that mattered.

The stack of trunks were left in the large entrance hall by the staircase, the owls still with shimmery sheets over their cages to keep them calm. Alec passed the trunks but hesitated and went back to double check everything really had been packed. He trusted Isabelle – she was the type to bring far more than she needed – but Jace was forgetful and Max was inexperienced. As it turned out, Jace had forgotten to pack his newest Quidditch guards, so Alec fetched them and tucked them into the trunk. If Jace thought he could get away without them again then he had another thing coming. 

At least Max was prepared. Alec did check his trunk once more, even though he’d helped his little brother pack it. The one thing he didn’t notice was the little stuffed mooncalf plushie Max always slept with. When Max was younger, Alec had read him a book about magizoologists, and although they couldn’t get a _real_ mooncalf, a toy of one wasn’t particularly difficult to acquire. Max always slept with it tucked underneath his blankets, even when their parents said he was too old for it. Maybe Max didn’t want to be embarrassed by it at Hogwarts? But thinking that made Alec frown.

He’d get it and sneak it into the trunk before they left.

Breakfast was already on the table when he made it to the dining hall. The house elves didn’t shrink away from him when he walked past, not like they did around his parents. “Good morning,” he said, as he took his seat at the table. 

“Good morning, Mister Lightwood,” the closest elf replied. It looked up at him with big eyes and even bigger ears. They weren’t the most pleasant looking creatures, but Alec thought they had a certain cute charm to them. They were remarkably talented at wandless magic, and that was something he admired.

“Were you cold last night, Batty?” Alec asked, as he watched said elf use magic to set the remainder of the table.

“No, Mister Lightwood,” Batty said, shaking their head, “the blankets Mister Lightwood provided were very soft, sir.”

Alec nodded. “If anyone needs more, you’ll tell me, right? Or ask Isabelle.”

“Yes, Mister Lightwood. I will, Mister Lightwood. We are very thankful for your concern, sir, it touches our hearts.”

Alec smiled a little. He wasn’t allowed to give the elves clothes, and his parents didn’t like any of his siblings talking to the servants at the manor, but that didn’t stop them from doing so. House elf rights had come a long way in the last decade or so – they had suitable living quarters, received a wage, and had free time befitting their work hours – but Maryse and Robert Lightwood were still a little stuck up about the entire ordeal. 

Soon Isabelle came wandering into the kitchen, her hair already brushed and tied in a neat braid. She had Max by the hand, and prompted him to take his seat before she took hers. Alec would usually wake Jace because their bedrooms were beside one another, but he’d been a bit busy checking trunks and making sure they were all prepared that morning. He did eventually appear, and then breakfast commenced. Alec made sure Max ate enough, despite his nervousness. 

When it came time for them to leave, their parents appeared to see them off. Alec was sure to summon Max’s mooncalf and tuck it into his trunk when everyone’s backs were turned. Even if Max didn’t want either of their parents to see him bringing it to Hogwarts, Alec knew he’d appreciate it. There was no need for his little brother to grow up so fast, not just yet. He was still their baby brother and his happiness was what was important.

Maryse was dressed strictly and professionally, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, as she appeared before them. She walked with all the confidence of someone who knew their bloodline was an advantage. There was hardly a soul alive who could stop a woman like Maryse when she was intent on getting something done, and although Alec knew his father was just as important status wise, Robert seemed to pale in comparison to Alec’s mother. She was a real force to be reckoned with.

“I expect great things from you all this year,” Maryse said, as she stood on the stairs to look down at them. “As representatives of the Lightwood house, I only want what is best for us as a family, and for our name. I have all the confidence that my children will meet my expectations.”

It was the same sort of speech Maryse always gave before they left before school: a reminder to do well, and to uphold their reputation. 

“Alec,” Maryse turned her gaze to him, “I expect you to uphold your grades and continue with your Quidditch practice. You’re well on your way to making Prefect next year, something I expect to fall easily to you. Your intelligence and quick wit will serve you well if you stay focused and ignore all distractions.”

He nodded, smiling thinly. As much as he appreciated the compliments, his mother’s “advice” always left uncomfortable prickles up his spine. Any slip up wouldn’t be tolerated by Maryse, and that was what she was saying without having to use those exact words.

“Jace, I want you to continue practicing Quidditch as well, and to improve your marks. I don’t want any more owls sent home regarding your wayward behaviour. You’re as much a Lightwood as we are, and it is up to you to maintain a certain level of respectability among your peers. You carry our name. Do not tarnish it.”

Alec caught the side look Jace threw him, and shook his head, just a little. Jace loved Maryse, and Maryse loved him, but their views clashed more than they coincided. Maryse didn’t understand that all of Jace’s peers, even the ones outside of his house, admired and respected him for reasons other than the Lightwood name or his academic prowess. People liked Jace for Jace – handsome, strong, charming. Jace just needed to be himself, that was all.

“And Isabelle, my message to you is the same as it is to your brothers,” Maryse said. “No more distractions, no more relationships with those unworthy boys. You need to focus on school so you can graduate and join the ranks at the Ministry, with us. It would look good for the Lightwoods if all of my children were Prefects in their last year, and I believe you are capable of that. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t, mother,” Isabelle said. She did have a habit of dating the rebellious type, but Maryse’s words had never stopped her before, and they likely wouldn’t now. Isabelle was a free spirit and she wouldn’t be curbed. Things like pure blood didn’t matter to her. Alec didn’t know what she wanted to do when she graduated, but he had a worried feeling in his gut that whatever she did would not align with their mother’s desires.

“And Max,” Maryse beckoned her youngest forward, and he went to hug her, his face buried in her stomach, “don’t be too nervous. You’ll have all your siblings to look out for you, and I have no doubt that you will rise to the top just as they have. You’re going to be a brave Gryffindor, or an intelligent Ravenclaw, I’m sure of it.”

“What if I’m Hufflepuff?” Max mumbled. He’d been anxious about the sorting ceremony for a while, no matter how many times Alec reassured him that it would be alright.

“Then you will be the most envied Hufflepuff in the house, the one with the biggest heart,” Maryse said.

Max glanced up at her. “And what if I’m Slytherin?”

Maryse’s face tightened. “You won’t be.”

Alec pursed his lips. After Maryse dropped an affectionate kiss on Max’s forehead, and after Robert gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Max returned to his side. He looked comforted, but Alec wasn’t. He loved his parents, he did, but there were just some things about them he couldn’t understand. Their treatment of house elves, for one. Their hatred for all Slytherins, for another. Sure, he didn’t always like the serpent house, but Maryse’s distaste for them made his hackles rise. There was more to it than simple house rivalry, or the fact that many dark wizards came from Slytherin. He just didn’t know _what_ more there was.

“What your mother said stands,” Robert said, as he stepped forwards, “and while I want you all to remember to do well with your grades and your activities, I also want you to make sure to enjoy yourselves as well. If there’s anything you ever need, you know we are only an owl away.”

Maryse nodded in agreement. “Just an owl,” she agreed. “Don’t hesitate to message me if anything happens.”

“We will,” Alec said. Maryse descended the stairs to give them all an embrace in turn; Alec first, and he held on for perhaps a little longer than Maryse expected, but she didn’t push him away. As much as Maryse could be tough with them, or hold her expectations too high, he was desperate for her comfort, for her approval. 

Robert would be using a portkey, one in the shape of an old length of ribbon, to transport them to the train station. Their trunks and owls would be sent along with them, ready to be loaded onto the carts provided. Max had only travelled using a portkey a small handful of times, and he looked nervous as Robert produced the ribbon.

“Don’t worry Max, you’ll be alright,” Maryse said. She kissed Max’s forehead once more before directing him to hold onto Alec’s arm. “Just stay with Alec.”

Max nodded, his little fingers digging marks into Alec’s arm. 

With everyone ready, they each took a hold of the ribbon, and were immediately teleported to the station. The feeling of using a portkey was nauseating at best; it was as though something had grabbed Alec by the stomach and heaved him through a particularly small hole. He closed his eyes and kept a tight hold on Max as his stomach lurched.

At least he didn’t fall over when he landed like he used to. Instead he stood rigid and stiff, trying to shake off the after feeling of using a port key. It never got easier.

“That was awful,” Max groaned, as he slowly pried his fingers off of Alec’s arm one by one. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Make sure to do it over there,” Jace said, jerking his head to the side. He looked just as queasy as Alec felt, though he hid it better than any of them.

“You’ll be fine, Max,” Robert said. “Come along now.”

Their trunks were waiting on trolleys for them, so Robert took Max’s, and everyone else pushed theirs, and then they were making their way to the platform, leaving the space free for another family to portkey in. The station was already quite crowded, even before they went through the wall. 

Jace and Isabelle went through first, followed by Max and Alec, and then Robert. Alec thought that the only reason Max didn’t panic when going through the wall between platforms nine and ten was because he’d seen his older siblings do it a dozen times themselves.

On the other side, the Hogwarts Express awaited them. It was as grand as always, sitting perched on the tracks with all its curves and edges gleaming as though it were about to take off into the sky any moment. As crowded as the station was, it was impossible to miss the train. 

“Woah,” Max gasped, as he looked up at the train. “I finally get to ride the Express! Right, Alec?”

“That’s right.”

“Alright kids, I’ll leave you here,” Robert said. He passed Max his trolley and gave him a hug around the shoulders. “Stick with your brother and you’ll be alright, Max.”

“Okay. Bye Dad.”

“Go on, now. Make sure to find some seats!”

After farewelling their father, Alec took Max straight towards one of the train carriages further down the station. One of the train attendants took their trunks and owls to load onto the train while Alec found the entrance with the least amount of people to help Max up into.

“It’s kinda cramped in here,” Max said, though he didn’t sound any less enthusiastic as he held tightly onto Alec’s arm.

“It’s better in the compartments,” Alec said. He gestured forwards and walked behind Max, carefully keeping an eye out for any green robes belonging to a certain glittery someone. “Just keep walking until you find an empty room.”

They found said empty room at the end of the carriage. It wasn’t unusual for groups of same-house friends to take control of sections of the train. Of course, inter-house friendships were also very common, but it was usually easier to get along with the people one was rooming with. Hogwarts houses were families. There were a lot of red coloured scarves and ties in each of the compartments that Alec peered into. Jace and Izzy fit right in with them. 

Alec wondered what house Max would be in. Alec had been sorted into Ravenclaw, though the Sorting Hat had debated for a while over putting him in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as well. Especially Hufflepuff. Alec could understand the Gryffindor part, but the Hufflepuff part still puzzled him greatly. Isabelle’s sorting had taken a few moments longer than normal too, though eventually she’d been shuffled along into Gryffindor. Jace had been straight to Gryffindor – there was no surprise there.

Whatever house Max was in, however, would surely make Alec proud. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even Slytherin – there were appraisable traits for each house and Max would do well in any of them.

(Even if he did wish that at least one of his siblings would join him in Ravenclaw.)

 

“Alec?”

“Mmm?”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Then go, Max.”

“But I don’t know where it is.”

“It’s just at the end of the carriage.”

“Can you come with me please? I don’t want to go alone.”

“Max you’re eleven years old, you’ll be fine.”

 _“Please_ Alec?”

“No. Ask Jace.”

“He’s sleeping,” Max whined. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Alec groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. He’d been almost asleep, slumped against the back of the compartment seats. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Jace and Isabelle had both claimed a window, and were already dozing. None of the Lightwoods particularly enjoyed long travel times.

“Okay, I’m coming,” Alec said, as he stood and stretched, groaning. “Bring your robes with you, it’s time to change anyway.” He shook Jace awake as Max dug through his carry-on trunk for his robe. “Jace, get changed while Isabelle is asleep.”

Jace groaned and waved a hand at him.

Alec picked his own robes up before taking Max by the shoulder. The train was quiet as it rattled along the track, all its occupants subdued from the hours they’d already spent travelling. The bathroom wasn’t too far away, only a two minutes’ walk down the narrow corridor. When they reached it, Alec dressed first, and then patiently waited for Max to change as well. 

It was as Max was exiting the bathroom, his clothes loosely bundled in his arms, that Alec noticed someone else wandering the halls. A little girl with big eyes and her hair braided in two plaits glanced around the train with a lost, tense expression. She was wearing first year robes like Max.

“Hey, you’re a first year!” Max said, grinning. “I haven’t met any other first years yet.”

The girl blinked several times, as if she hadn’t noticed them. Her eyes went to Max’s face and then up to Alec’s. She didn’t seem frightened. 

“Are you alright?” Alec asked. He put a hand on Max’s back to calm his brother’s nervous excitement. “My name is Alec. This is my little brother, Max.”

The girl was silent for a moment. “I’m Madzie.”

Alec gave her a ghost of a smile.

“Are you lost?” Max asked, ever the chatterer. “This train is so big, right? It’s easy to forget where your friends are. That’s why I have Alec. He’s good at fixing problems.”

“Max,” Alec sighed. His brother talked too much.

“Well it’s true!” Max said indignantly. “You have to help Madzie find her friends. You have friends on the train, right?”

Madzie nodded.

Max looked triumphant. “There. See, Alec? Don’t worry Madzie, we’ll help you find your friends again.”

There wasn’t much Alec could do when his brother promised something on his behalf like that, so he only nodded at Madzie’s questioning glance. “Can’t be that difficult,” he said. He was surprised when the girl trustingly took his hand as if to say _lead the way, then._

She reminded him a lot of Max.

“What house are your friends in?” Alec asked, as he led the two kids back down the corridor. Madzie was even shorter than Max, so he had to take smaller steps so she could keep up. 

Madzie thought for a moment, absentmindedly touching the black tie nestled at her throat. All first years arrived with colourless robes; only after being sorted did they get their house ones. “Slytherin,” she finally said.

Alec nodded. “Alright.” For a moment he was surprised to know that such a quiet, subdued girl was friends with Slytherins, but he chastised himself for thinking that way. Not all Slytherins were overtly cunning and mischievous. Some were quite quiet, in fact. House prejudice was something he was trying to rid himself of.

They passed their compartment on the way through, so Alec had Max put their clothes down on the seat before they continued on. Jace and Izzy were still dozing so he left them be. Alec had a feeling that most of the Slytherins were in the next train carriage down – most of them, anyway – so that was there he went. Madzie had likely taken a wrong turn after coming out of the bathroom. It was hard to remember which way to go when one wasn’t used to the train.

“Aren’t you excited to learn magic?” Max chattered. “I am. I’ve got three big siblings you know, two brothers and a sister. They’re always talking about the cool things they learn! I finally get to as well, now.”

Madzie was politely listening, but she made no move to comment. Max didn’t even seem to notice.

“I hope I get sorted into Ravenclaw,” Max continued, “like Alec! Ravenclaws are really smart. They have to answer a riddle to get into their dormitory, did you know that? I’m not sure if I’m all that good at riddles, though.”

As Max was chatting away, Madzie tugged on Alec’s hand, drawing his attention to her. He had to bend down a little to hear her voice. “I know a Ravenclaw,” she said. “She’s my friend.”

Alec’s eyebrows went up. “What’s her name? I’m in Ravenclaw.”

“Cat.”

“You mean Catarina Loss?” Alec asked. He knew exactly who she was – one of the smartest Ravenclaws in his grade who had a notable talent for healing magic. Her sense of humour was a bit too dry and witty for Alec, who sometimes struggled to tell if she was being serious or not, so he didn’t know her that well. 

Madzie nodded.

Alec tried to wrack his brain for who it was that Catarina was friends with. She got along well with the other houses from what he remembered, but when it came to Slytherins specifically, he could only remember one face.

Magnus Bane.

Had it been Catarina that he saw at Diagon Alley with Magnus? It might have been, but Alec couldn’t remember. As much as he hated to think it, Magnus’s beautiful face had been a little bit distracting. It was hard to remember anything important when Magnus was around.

“Don’t worry,” Alec told Madzie, his voice quiet, “we’ll find your friends.”

What a strange collection of friends this little girl had, though. 

They shuffled along into the next carriage, and when that proved to be mostly Gryffindor, they moved onto the next. This one proved to be populated with green ties, so Alec had Madzie glance up into each compartment as they walked past. He tried not to feel out of place, but in the quiet train his brother’s chattering was loud, and he himself was very clearly not a Slytherin. He felt stares as he walked past, but he fixed his gaze ahead, and chose to pretend he never felt them.

At the end of the carriage, a door quietly rolled open. A familiar face peered out, glancing both ways down the hallway before landing on them.

“Madzie, there you are,” Catarina said, as she exited the compartment. “I was getting worried.”

Madzie released Alec’s hand in favour of rushing to meet Catarina, who placed her hands on Madzie’s shoulders as soon as she was close. 

“Did you get lost?” Catarina asked. She didn’t sound chastising. “Next time I’ll go with you, alright?”

“It’s okay,” Madzie said. She turned to look at him. “Alec helped me.”

Catarina’s gaze lifted, surprised. “Did he now?”

Alec felt like he was two feet smaller under her perceptive gaze. He reached for Max, pulling his brother closer as if he could hide behind him. “It was all Max, really,” he said. Max grinned at the compliment, looking rather proud of himself.

“Well, what a little hero we have joining our school, then,” Catarina said. “Thank you for helping Madzie, Max.”

Max’s grin widened. He left Alec’s side, despite Alec reaching for him, so that he could offer his hand to Catarina. “It’s nice to meet you too! I’m a first year. You’re in Ravenclaw like my brother, right? Well, this brother. Not Jace. He’s a Gryffindor.”

Catarina obligingly shook his hand. “Yes, I’m in Ravenclaw. So you’re in the same year as Madzie, then.”

“I am!” Max nodded. “But Madzie said she had Slytherin friends, and you’re a Ravenclaw.”

“That’s right,” Catarina said, amused. She took a step back and looked pointedly into the compartment. “She was talking about these two.”

Max followed her gaze. “Oh, it’s you!”

Alec frowned, and took a step closer. “Max, we should-”

“From the robes store,” Max continued, as he disappeared into the compartment. “I didn’t know you were a Slytherin.”

“Oh, a little Lightwood has come our way. And where’s your handsome brother?”

Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Jace? He’s back in our room.”

“No, the pretty one.”

“Oh!” Max’s voice had taken on a frightfully cheeky tone. “You mean _Alec._ He’s with me too! He helped me find Madzie’s friends. Well, you.”

“I see. Is he just going to stand in the hall?”

Alec winced, embarrassed. He joined Catarina and Madzie at the entrance of the compartment, but didn’t know what to say. Magnus was seated by the window, one hand propping up his chin. There was another boy dressed in Slytherin robes sitting across from him, one with a serene if somewhat amused expression and a hard set mouth, but it was difficult to focus on him when Magnus was looking so… handsome. He was only sitting there, and yet Alec felt completely speechless just at the sight of him.

It seemed like a week of trying to forget how beautiful Magnus was had done the exact opposite for him.

“There he is,” Magnus said, as a slow smile twitched at his lips. “And how are you, Alexander?”

Alec flushed and scrambled to find the right words swimming around his head. “Fine,” he managed, after a silent, floundering moment. If anything, his flushed hesitance only made Magnus grin wider. 

“Come on, Max, we should get back,” Alec said.

Max pouted at him. “But I want to talk to your friends more-”

“If you don’t get back before the trolley comes around, Jace will only buy the lollies he likes,” Alec reminded him. He needed to sit down before his legs started to turn into jelly.

“You’re right!” Max said. He was rushed out of the compartment quicker than Alec could keep up with, and tugging at Alec’s hand, trying to make him go faster. “Hurry up, Alec. I hate those chocolate frogs. They never stay still!”

“Don’t pull me, Max,” Alec said. He glanced over his shoulder and flushed when his eyes automatically found Magnus’s. How was it possible for someone to have such expressive eyes? It was incredibly unfair. “Uh- bye. Bye Magnus.”

“Goodbye, Alexander,” Magnus said, as he waved his fingers, his rings glinting. “Until we meet again.”

“Right. Yeah- uh. Bye.” God, he couldn’t have made himself sound any stupider, could he? Alec let Max drag him away from Magnus’s alluring stare and hoped that it didn’t burn any permanent marks into the back of his neck.

This year was certainly going to be interesting.


	3. III

Hogwarts was as grand as ever. Upon arriving at the school’s station, the students were divided into their year groups, and Alec entrusted Max to the groundskeeper ferrying the first years across the Black Lake. He was reluctant to leave his brother – mostly because Max begged him not to when no one was listening – but it was a good opportunity for him to get to know his fellow students. He would need to make friends in his grade and there was no better chance to start then now.

The rest of the school body slowly made their way to the castle and the dining hall, where seats at house tables were taken. It was always a little breathtaking to see the dining hall decorated for a sorting ceremony. Each house proudly displayed its colours, and large banners hung from seemingly nothing above the tables, floating amongst hundreds of burning candles that never dripped wax. There were more flags on the walls, four of which each displayed a large crest representing the houses. As always, Alec’s eyes were drawn to the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw.

After Alec farewelled Isabelle and Jace, and only after seeing them take a seat at Gryffindor’s table with Clary and Maia did he make his way to his table, taking a seat for himself. Ravenclaw’s table was the second table from the left, in between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He usually chose to sit somewhere along the middle of the table, wherever his acquaintances had chosen, but today he moved closer to the front. He wanted to be sure Max could see him when he was sorted.

Despite his siblings being in a different house than him, Alec wasn’t particularly lonely. Of course, he generally preferred the company of Jace and Isabelle over others, but his housemates were good companions, and good people. Lily and Helen usually sat beside him, more their choice than his, and that evening was no different. There were others, of course, but Alec typically only spoke to the two girls – or rather, they spoke to him. Lily was hard to decipher, but Helen was overly friendly, and more than willing to talk. 

That evening, however, he wasn’t too interested in talking, not even with his friends. He was more interested in the sorting ceremony, and eagerly awaited its beginning. Headmaster Gray welcomed the returning students and made her announcements while the first years were lined up along the side of the hall. Many eagerly looked over the huge flags hanging above each table representing the houses. Their curious gazes drew Alec’s as well, and he couldn’t help but gaze at the blue and bronze crest of Ravenclaw. Alec looked for Max amongst the new students, but couldn’t see his little form amongst the taller first years.

When the announcements had been made, the sorting began. A teacher produced the Sorting Hat and a stool for the students to sit on and then began calling out names. 

Helen leaned across the table to catch Alec’s attention. “That’s your little brother, isn’t it? Max?” She asked, as she glanced towards the line of students.

Alec nodded. He could see Max now, swamped in his black robes. Their last name placed the Lightwoods somewhere around the middle of the roll, so at least Max didn’t have too long to be nervous. 

“Do you have any idea where he’ll end up?” Helen asked. She had a knowing glint in her eyes that Alec feel like she could read his thoughts. “You do,” she whispered, grinning.

At the head of the room, the Hat shouted out, “Hufflepuff!” and a red-cheeked student all but fell into the waiting arms of their cheering house members.

A thin smile tugged at Alec’s lips. He did have an idea, but he didn’t want to pigeonhole Max before the Sorting Hat had even been placed on his head. Besides, Alec had full confidence that _any_ house would be lucky to have Max. He was smart and quick-thinking and full of compassion, and he had the sweetest, charming smile. 

“I had a feeling I knew where my siblings would end up too,” Helen said. “We’ll have to see if your predication is true, huh?”

Unbidden, Alec’s eyes wandered over to Helen’s younger siblings. She had a brother, Mark, in Hufflepuff, and another brother, Julian, in Ravenclaw. They were both third years. If Alec wasn’t mistaken, Helen also had half-siblings entering their first years this year. He glanced back towards the line just as the first was called. Helen’s attention had returned back to the front of the room, so Alec watched, too. Livvy was sorted almost immediately into Hufflepuff, and then her brother, Ty, was called up. When he was sorted into Ravenclaw the table erupted into cheers. Helen was beaming.

“I have so many siblings, but I’d never tire of this,” Helen said, sighing, as a pleased smile touched her face. 

Alec was inclined to agree. He’d been just as proud of Jace and Izzy when they’d been sorted, even if he’d only caught glimpses of them going to their table. His name was first alphabetically, so after he’d been sorted, he’d been congratulated by the Ravenclaw table. Still, he’d made sure to watch his siblings like a hawk just so he’d remember every moment.

It would be no different for Max. In fact, Alec was more attentive than ever. This was his little brother, after all.

The sorting ceremony continued on as usual. Each table clapped politely as the Sorting Hat declared its decision. Alec remembered his own sorting, and how nervous he’d been. Of course, he hadn’t let it show, not when he’d had the Lightwood reputation to uphold. But he hadn’t been able to hide his pride when his siblings had been sorted. Even if it had meant he would be alone in Ravenclaw, he was still happy they were together. They could keep an eye on one another when he wasn’t around to do it for them.

When the teacher called out, “Maxwell Lightwood!”, Alec sat straighter. Max caught sight of him over the crowd of restless students and gave Alec a worried look. He seemed nervous, and had his fingers tangled in the long sleeves of his robes. Alec gave him a small smile, and Max deflated with relief, smiling back.

Max looked tiny as he took a seat on the stool. The Sorting Hat fell over his eyes when it was placed on his head, and he had to hold its rim up with a hand to see what was before him. His eyes nervously sought out Alec’s as silence reigned. The Hat was obviously struggling with its decision, just like it had with Alec. Unlike some people, Alec thought there was something prideful to be found in the Hat’s indecision – it meant that the wearer was worthy to be in more than one house, and therefore carried a multitude of worthy traits.

When the Hat finally shouted out its decision, no one clapped louder than Alec.

“Gryffindor!”

A brilliant grin flashed across Max’s face as he handed the Hat back to the teacher. Alec watched him with sharp, keen eyes until Max was at the Gryffindor table, where he was snatched up by an enthusiastic Izzy. Jace jostled for their little brother’s attention, stealing him away to hug Max so tightly he looked like he might burst. A deeply fulfilled feeling left Alec at the sight of his siblings getting along.

Even if he’d wished that at least one of his siblings were with him in Ravenclaw, he was glad that Max had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was brave and honest and maybe this would make him see it. And he’d have Jace and Isabelle to look after him, too. If Alec couldn’t do it, then he trusted the others to.

“You knew that would happen,” Helen said, as she leaned across the table to whisper to him. The next first year was being called up now that the loud, overenthusiastic cheers from the Gryffindor table had quietened. 

Alec only tilted his head a little, neither confirming nor denying it. 

He didn’t notice when Max used the next round of cheers for a newly sorted Slytherin student to weave between the tables. Alec suddenly found himself with an armful of little brother as Max threw himself at him, his grin even wider than before.

“I’m a Gryffindor, Alec!” Max said, as he beamed. 

“I know, I was watching,” Alec said. Pride was simmering away as hot as the red on Gryffindor’s flags in his chest. 

“I wish I was Ravenclaw, though,” Max said. He gripped Alec’s arms. “I wanted to be with you.”

“Gryffindor is a house that will be proud to have you,” Alec said. He leaned closer, like he was sharing a secret with his little brother. “Besides, who else is going to watch Jace and Izzy for me?”

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Max’s grin somehow became even brighter. “I can totally do that.”

“It’ll be our secret, then,” Alec said. “Gryffindor chose you because you’re smart and brave and determined. The house will be all the more better for having you in it.”

Max gave him a bashful look, one that thinly veiled a thread of unease. “You think so?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t believe it.”

Max smothered yet another smile into Alec’s chest. He stayed leaning against Alec, one of Alec’s arms around his back, as another one of his fellow first years was sorted into Hufflepuff. As the cheers rose up, Alec detangled himself of his brother’s grip. As much as he wanted to sit with Max, there would be a time for that later on in the year. It was important he got to know Gryffindor as his house, now.

“Alright, go back to your table,” Alec said, as he put his hand on Max’s shoulders. “Enjoy the dinner, Max.”

“I will,” Max said. He snuck in another cheeky hug before weaving around the tables again, taking his place at Gryffindor just as the cheers died down and another student was called to the front. 

“Your brother is cute,” Helen said.

“He’s strong,” Alec corrected, though a tiny, secret part of him agreed that Max was indeed cute. Alec had always looked after his siblings, even Isabelle, who wasn’t that much younger than him. Max had only been a toddler when Jace arrived, and just as easily as Alec had folded Max into his protective, brotherly instincts, so too had Jace been welcomed. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to ensure their safety.

The sorting ceremony continued. Now that his apprehension towards Max’s sorting had abated, he found himself growing restless for dinner and bed. The ceremony always took quite some time, mostly due to the speeches and welcomes and warnings that started every year off. He wasn’t impolite enough to not pay attention, so by the time food would be served, he was more tired than hungry. 

But a name being called at the front of the room stirred his attention a little more than usual.

“Madzie Rouse.”

The little girl looked just as tiny as Max had, if not smaller, when she crept up onto the stage to take a seat on the stool. Her gaze was fixed towards the Slytherin table, and if Alec hadn’t of met her on the train and gotten to know her a little, then he would have never noticed the tiniest pinch of unease in her brows.

When Alec followed her gaze, he saw Magnus. The Slytherin was sitting near the front, just like Alec, and had his friend reluctantly seated beside him – at least, if the way Ragnor was slouching, Alec could only guess it was reluctantly. Magnus didn’t take his eyes off Madzie as he waved his fingers at her, cheerful. 

Something in Alec fluttered at the sight of Magnus. He wasn’t sure what, or why he suddenly felt a little more at ease. It was probably something best ignored.

He turned back to the front to watch the Sorting Hat being put onto Madzie’s head, though he didn’t miss the way Catarina Loss – who was sitting next to him, though Alec wasn’t sure when she’d gotten there, perhaps when he’d been distracted by Max – perked up a little. The Hat was silent for a long moment, but Madzie didn’t seem ruffled on the outside. 

Finally, the Hat shouted out a loud, “Ravenclaw!” and the house erupted into pleased cheers.

Madzie’s little shoes clicked against the stone floors as she made her way towards the table. She cast a mournful look towards Magnus, and Alec thought that maybe she’d wanted to be in his house, but Catarina quickly scooped her up and set her between herself and Alec at Ravenclaw’s table. 

“Congratulations, pipsqueak,” Catarina said, her voice warm, as she pet Madzie’s hand. 

Madzie didn’t reply, but Alec got the feeling she wasn’t a very talkative girl. Seeing her glance back at Magnus’s table made a weird, protective feeling uncurl in Alec’s stomach, just like it had when he’d seen her so small and anxious on the stool. It was the same feeling he got when he looked at Max, and for a moment, he was surprised by himself. 

But Madzie seemed sweet, and he felt flattered that she’d trusted him enough to hold his hand when he’d accompanied her back to her carriage on the train. She was a member of Ravenclaw now, too, so he would look out for her if the need ever arose.

So he bent down, and put a small smile on his face. “Welcome to Ravenclaw,” he said.

Madzie glanced up at him, looking a little surprised to see him there. She probably hadn’t noticed him, but smiled when she did. Or at least her eyes did. Alec was both puzzled and impressed with the way she schooled her features, whether it was intentional or otherwise. She was a challenge to read, but that wasn’t a bad thing.

Of course, she only became more challenging when she lifted her arms around his neck for an expectant hug, one that Alec felt odd returning. Madzie was a painfully adorable enigma and he had no idea where to start decoding her, but a hug seemed like the right place.

Even if it did make Catarina give him an awfully raised-brow look.

The next student was called, so Alec released Madzie and sat up straighter. The line of first years was much shorter now, so dinner would be served soon. Alec was looking forward to going to bed. He was pleased to see that his house had garnered quite a promising number of new first years this year. Some years the number of new students in each house was even, like that year seemed to be, but other times it certainly wasn’t.

A tug on his sleeve drew Alec’s attention back down to Madzie. She was looking up at him still, eyes big and brown. When she glanced away pointedly, he followed her gaze. She was looking at Max.

“Max?” Alec asked, frowning. She nodded, so he elaborated, “You met him before. He’s my little brother.”

Madzie nodded again. “He came over here,” she said.

“Yes, he did,” Alec agreed. He was surprised that Madzie had been watching before. He hadn’t noticed that she had been.

Madzie looked towards Slytherin, and that uneasy expression came back to her face. Now that Alec was closer to her, he could see longing in her eyes, and it ruffled that protective feeling in him again. He didn’t quite know what to do with it.

“You can go sit with him for a bit, if you would like,” Catarina said, as she leaned down to join their conversation. Madzie looked at her hopefully, but her gaze slid back to Alec, questioning. He was surprised that Catarina’s word wasn’t enough to convince the young girl.

“If you’re quiet, and go when everyone is clapping, then it’s okay,” Alec assured her. “Just be sure to come back before dinner. It’s important to get to know your fellow first years.”

Madzie gave him a pleased look. When the next round of cheers broke out, she gripped his arm to keep herself balanced as she slid off the table’s bench, and then she was gone, heading straight for Slytherin’s table. 

“She’s oddly attached to you,” Catarina observed. 

Alec felt uncomfortable under her stare. Not because there was anything inherently frightening or intimidating about her, but because he felt like she could read his mind with only a look. If he held her stare for too long, would she know all of his secrets? He felt like she would. Like they were written across his face and she could read him as easily as one read an open book.

He wasn’t sure what he was meant to say to Catarina in response to that, but thankfully a shout of, “Ravenclaw!” from the Sorting Hat left them both too distracted for the conversation to continue.

Madzie crept back over to take her seat just as the last student was called to the front. There was a smudge of glitter on the shoulder of her cloak that drew an oblivious smile to Alec’s lips. She seemed a lot calmer now. More reassured. 

“Did Magnus say congratulations?” Catarina inquired.

Madzie nodded.

“Good,” Catarina said.

Alec got the distinct impression that Magnus would have been in trouble if he hadn’t congratulated their little friend. Catarina sort of reminded him of Isabelle like that. 

When the sorting ceremony was finally over, with the last student being sorted into Slytherin, dinner was served and all the students eagerly dived straight in. Alec himself ate as much as he could stomach, knowing he was bound to be very hungry come next morning. He could never eat much after being on the train for so long, but he always tried. The food at Hogwarts was always delicious, even if he secretly believed that the house elves at the Lightwood Manor were more talented in the culinary department. 

Once the atmosphere in the dining hall had eased from professional and scholarly to something more social and warm, people were free to move around as they wished. Of course, most students stayed at their house tables, reconnecting with their friends and welcoming the new house members and eating as much as they could. After Alec had eaten as much as possible, he left the Ravenclaw table to join the Gryffindor one, eager to see his siblings again.

Like usual, Jace was more than content to eat. He only noticed Alec when Alec put a hand on his shoulder, and turned to give Alec a big grin. Alec rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and squeezed in beside him. He didn’t complain when Jace slung a muscled arm around his shoulders, even though his brother was still eating.

“Hey, Alec,” Maia said. She was a girl with dark skin and an incredibly fierce attitude, and after an initially abrasive year or two, Alec had grown to like her. She didn’t usually run with the same crowd he did, but she was quick-smart and more than ready to share her honest opinion, so Alec wasn’t opposed to hanging around her.

“Maia,” he greeted. “How was your holiday?”

“Boring as fu- heck. Boring as _heck._ Yours?”

“About as interesting as yours, it seems,” he said, amused. He was glad she’d made an effort not to swear around Max, who had come to join them as soon as he noticed Alec. “Max, did you make some friends?”

“Yeah! Everyone is really nice,” Max grinned.

Alec nodded, pleased. He was glad that his siblings had managed to convince Max to sit with the first years instead of them. “Hey, Max, if your class is ever paired with the Ravenclaw students, can you do me a favour?”

Max gave him a puzzled look, but nodded. “Yeah, what?”

“You remember Madzie, right?”

Max nodded again.

“Can you make sure she’s not excluded?” Alec asked. He knew he probably shouldn’t interfere, but Madzie hadn’t talked with any of the other Ravenclaw first years during dinner, so he was worried. “She’s a little quiet.”

“Of course! We’re friends,” Max said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alec smiled faintly. The amount of compassion overflowing from his little brother’s heart never ceased to astound him. “Thanks, Max.”

“I swear that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Clary suddenly said from across the table. She was a fiery red-head who, in Alec’s opinion, was one part brave and two parts reckless. “What are you two whispering about?”

“Secret!” Max exclaimed. “No prying, Clary.”

Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled. Alec hadn’t always gotten along with her – and still didn’t, half the time – but he would tentatively admit that they were friends should someone ask. He supposed it helped in her favour that Jace helplessly pined after her more often than he didn’t. Alec had only ever tried to be friends with her because Jace had wanted him to.

“Was that Madzie Rouse you were talking to, by the way?” Clary asked him. She was sitting across the table from them and had to lean over to be heard. Her hair looked perilously close to falling into someone’s glass of juice.

“Yes, why?” 

“Oh, no reason,” Clary said, “I just know her cousin.”

“Cousin?”

“Yeah, Magnus Bane. He’s in Slytherin.”

Alec tried not to let his eyebrows rise. So that was how the two knew each other, then. He wouldn’t have ever guessed they were related, but Madzie was quite attached to Magnus. 

“You know Magnus Bane?” Alec said, when the thought popped into his mind. He didn’t want to seem interested, but he was. Painfully so. 

“Yeah,” Clary nodded, “he’s friends with my mother. I think he made a potion for her, or something? I don’t know, but I’ve been to his parties a lot. He’s nice.”

Alec nodded. He wanted to ask more questions, pry more information about Magnus from the girl, but he forced himself not to. He already felt like everyone could suddenly tell he kind of maybe liked how Magnus looked ( _just_ how he looked, he furiously reminded himself), and that was something he’d rather keep to himself. Besides, if anyone knew he thought it was kind of sweet how important Magnus was to Madzie, or how daring Magnus’s flashes of glittery eyeshadow made him, or the way his lips looked stupidly kissable when they curled into a self-assured smile – well, he’d never hear the end of it.

His siblings liked to pry and interfere and meddle and he definitely didn’t want that happening.

It was why he’d never told them he was gay. Sometimes he thought maybe Isabelle could tell, but she’d never said anything, so she mustn’t be sure. Alec wanted to keep it that way. 

Which meant no more ogling Magnus Bane. Or thinking about how pretty Magnus Bane was. Or thinking about Magnus Bane in general, for that matter.

It didn’t really seem as easy as it sounded.

“Alec? You okay?” Isabelle asked. She had that I-know-what-you’re-thinking look in her eyes, one he instinctively shied away from.

“Just tired,” he told her. It was a plausible excuse. 

He was saved from any other prying remarks when a teacher urged the prefects to begin herding their houses to the dormitories. Alec farewelled each of his siblings in turn – a hug around the shoulders for Jace, a kiss on the forehead for Isabelle, and a tight embrace for Max, who didn’t want to let him go – before heading back to Ravenclaw. 

Halfway back to the table he was suddenly joined by Madzie, who was rushing to keep up with his long strides. “I said goodnight to my friends,” she told him, at his questioning look.

He glanced back towards the Slytherin table, where he found Magnus burning holes into the back of his neck. Their gazes met and for one electrifying moment Alec felt like there was no one else in the world. Walls in him crumbled and blood rushed to his cheeks as his thoughts fluttered away like a paper plane in the breeze.

And then Magnus gave him a coy grin, and Alec jerked away, horrified at himself. Madzie held his sleeve until they got back to Catarina, and although they were suddenly surrounded by blue and bronze, Alec felt like he couldn’t blend in at all.

Not when it was Magnus looking at him.


	4. IV

Alec received his subject timetable later that night, as all students did, after they’d returned to their respective dormitories from dinner. As this was his sixth year at Hogwarts, he would be taking N.E.W.T level classes and electives. He was already enrolled in Apparition lessons, as were his siblings, but he had chosen to forgo enrolling for the Alchemy class that was also offered. 

Instead, he also enrolled himself in the Care of Magical Creatures class, though his parents hadn’t exactly approved of that choice. They would have preferred he take Arithmancy, but that subject was very difficult, and he studied it in the holidays with his private tutors. As long as he continued said studies, his parents would allow him to choose his own electives. Arithmancy was definitely not on the list of his preferred classes.

Not many of his classes were shared with Slytherin students this year. He wasn’t sure why he checked for that before he checked to see what his break schedule was like, but begrudgingly, he knew it had to do with Magnus Bane. The sixth year Ravenclaws shared both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the sixth year Slytherins that year. When Alec wracked his brain, he came to the conclusion that Magnus was probably better at Potions – than him, and in general towards the two classes they shared. He was sure he’d seen Magnus’s name at the top of the results charts after exams regarding Potions. He wasn’t sure about DADA.

Alec sighed, and set his timetable aside for the time being. He’d already drawn the curtains shut around his bed – they were ridiculously thick, made of a heavy, Ravenclaw-blue fabric that bunched up at the floor, with bronze lining along the top and bottom hem. Alec was fond of the curtains. They provided a decent amount of privacy and kept him warmer during the colder months. Not to mention, if anyone attempted to pull them open, the curtains would rattle on their hangers, which was bound to make Alec wake up. He felt safer sleeping with them pulled shut.

Lessons would begin tomorrow. There was no time to waste for sixth years, not knowing the amount of work they had to get through before exams came up. Of course, there were extra study breaks, but that usually meant the teachers would assign homework and assignments more liberally. Alec wasn’t looking forward to the studying or the exams he’d have to take, but it was a good chance to challenge himself, and to prove his worth to his parents. 

As long as he didn’t get distracted by a certain someone, anyway.

 

Breakfast the next morning was a fairly quick affair. He had his first class scheduled for the early morning, and although he wanted to check up on Max, he didn’t have the time. He did catch a quick glance at his siblings, all who arrived in a loud, jumbling mess of red-and-gold that could only signal the arrival of the cheery Gryffindors. It set him a little more at ease.

As he expected, the lessons were much harder than they’d been the previous year. He got through his first and second day of classes with a moderate amount of stress before starting to settle into the routine. His second day fared better than his first, sibling wise: he found Max down in the dining hall, having arrived early so he could sit with Alec at the Ravenclaw table, no matter how much Alec insisted he should sit with his friends at Gryffindor’s table. A little part of him was glad his brother cared so much about him. It felt nice.

His first Potions class was in the afternoon on the third day back. Alec preferred morning classes, because it cleared up the rest of his day to take in the new material and study. Afternoon ones tended to make him feel lazy, and he struggled to get work done before and after them. Still, he usually enjoyed his Potions classes, and was looking forwards to it. He’d almost forgotten that he’d be sharing it with Slytherin house members. 

Seeing Magnus Bane perched at one of the desks, looking like nothing less than charming royalty, was a very abrupt reminder.

Alec bit the inside of his cheek to keep his face straight. His stomach was fluttering at the sight of the Slytherin boy, with his glittering rings and kohl-lined eyes. He was unfairly beautiful from every angle. Alec had never felt so enamoured with someone he barely knew. Anyone, really. He’d always made sure never to let his eyes linger on a boy, to never let himself show his interest on the surface. He’d known for years that his eyes strayed to men when they should have been straying to women. There was no way his parents would accept that part of him, even if he was the perfect son, the perfect prodigy. 

He could never have someone like Magnus.

But, as if some divine power or even Angel Raziel himself was determined to make Alec wrong, he did get Magnus – as a potions partner. 

Their teacher, Hodge, was a big advocate for inter-house relationships. Most teachers were, for that matter. If classes had seating arrangements or partnered assessment tasks, then all the students were usually paired up with someone outside of their house. That left Alec seated at a table with a Slytherin for his Potions class. Hodge had announced that they would be left to themselves to decide seating arrangements, so long as they were capable.

“Can I take this seat, handsome?”

The voice surprised him. Alec had barely had any time to gather up his textbooks and supplies before Magnus appeared beside him, grinning.

“Sure,” Alec said, hesitant. He set his textbooks back down, realising that he would not be changing seats. 

Magnus gave him a vibrant grin, and set his own supplies down. “Perfect. Us, the top two students in the class? We’re going to be a most fearsome team, Alexander.”

Alec’s mind was still racing to catch up with what his eyes were seeing, and the lilting way Magnus said _Alexander_ certainly wasn’t helping. He coughed to clear his throat. “Most people call me Alec,” he said. Not even his parents used his full name, and they were the most rigorous people he knew. He was only ever _Alexander_ when he was in trouble, and _Alexander_ was usually followed by a roughly disappointed _Gideon Lightwood!_

“I prefer Alexander,” Magnus said. 

Alec flushed, staring at Magnus in a way that he feared was incredibly reminiscent of a goldfish.

“Unless you prefer Alec?” Magnus asked, teasing.

“Alexander is fine,” he said. For a brief moment, he was surprised by the steadiness in his voice. Maybe he liked hearing Magnus call him _Alexander_ too much. At least he didn’t have to explain himself. Magnus simply smiled and flipped over his textbooks, content with whatever had just happened with that conversation. 

Never one to waste too much time on useless things, Hodge got them straight into making one of the more time-consuming potions allocated to sixth year students.

“The Polyjuice Potion is one that allows whomever drinks it to assume the form of someone else,” Hodge explained, as he paced the length of the front of the classroom. “It’s brewing time is very lengthy, and can cause trouble for even skilled witches and wizards. Now, I’m assuming you’ve already read the entire textbook I assigned.”

There was a round of apprehensive groans and head ducking from the class. Even Alec winced. He had, of course, read through the entirety of Advanced Potion-Making in preparation for this class, but he didn’t blame anyone who hadn’t. It was a boring, dry read, befitting of a class textbook that hardly anyone favoured. He wouldn’t have chosen to read it during his spare time.

“Alright, alright,” Hodge soothed, looking incredibly amused as he observed his class of bashful students. “Chapters one to three at least, then?”

That received a more relieved round of looks.

“Perfect.” Hodge clapped his hands together. “Then you should all be aware of the properties of Polyjuice Potions, as well as their two-step brewing method. Can anybody tell me the total length of brewing time a Polyjuice Potion has?”

When no one put their hand up, Hodge sighed.

“Still a bit nervous, huh? Don’t worry, as long as you pay attention and do the readings, then this class will be a breeze. Now, to answer my question… Mr Santiago?”

Raphael Santiago was not much of a talker. He tended to have either one of two expressions; the first being a teasing smirk that sort of made Alec feel like Raphael knew everyone’s secrets and was so amused by them that he’d never share them, so he could continue being amused all by himself, and the second being a furious scowl, one that lived in the corners of his mouth and made others want to shrink away from him. Unless they were, of course, his friends.

Alec was pretty sure one of those friends was Magnus.

He risked a glance out of the corner of his eyes, and found Magnus leaning across the desk, his chin rested in one hand. He was staring at the back of Raphael’s head in a way that mad Alec definitely feel like Magnus was going to tease Raphael endlessly if he got the answer wrong.

Still, Raphael leaned back in his seat, eyes fixed firmly to the front of the room, where Hodge waited patiently for an answer. “A month,” Raphael eventually said, when he seemed to have felt everyone had waited for him to speak for long enough.

“Correct, Mr Santiago,” Hodge praised. He continued his pacing. “And can anyone tell me the four ingredients in the first part of the brewing process? Perhaps a Ravenclaw, this time?”

He called on a Ravenclaw girl near the back of the class, who correctly gave three of the ingredients – fluxweed, knotgrass, and leeches – but forgot the fourth, which was lacewing flies. Hodge asked a Slytherin girl for the ingredients in the second part, which she promptly gave – horn of bicorn, more lacewing flies, boomslang skin, and a piece of the person one wished to turn into, usually a strand of hair.

“Now, as we’ve all read the necessary chapters, I assume you all know that Polyjuice Potions only work for human transformations.” Hodge set about retrieving a portion of all the necessary ingredients, setting them out on his desk at the front of the room. “One, for example, would not be able to turn themselves into a cat or dog using this potion, so I don’t suggest you even try. For human transformations, however, it’s incredibly effective.”

Alec absentmindedly flipped through his textbook, searching for the relevant page. The ingredients and preparation methods were laid out neatly in the textbook. He’d read through them a few times, and couldn’t help but sigh at the long preparation time. He wasn’t fond of tedious things, and liked difficult problems to be solved as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

“Now, one of the reasons this potion is so time consuming is because not only does it need to brew for a month, but many of the necessary ingredients must be in a specific condition to be useable.” Hodge held up a hand-sized, glass jar, stoppered with a little brown cork. “Take these lacewing flies, for example. Who knows how many days lacewing flies need to be stewed for before they can be used in a Polyjuice Potion? Mr Lightwood?”

Alec glanced up at the sound of his name, searching his mind for the answer. He hated the feeling of eyes on him. “Three weeks,” he said. “Twenty-one days.”

Hodge nodded approvingly. “Correct, Mr Lightwood.” He said down the lacewing flies and picked up a small wooden bowl filled to the brim with leafy, green stems. “And what conditions need to be met in order for fluxweed to work? How about you, Mr Bane?”

“They need to be picked during a full moon,” Magnus said. Hodge’s approving nod filled Magnus’s smile with smug confidence. Alec committed it to memory.

“Thankfully for you lot, I’ve already done the necessary preparations, so all of our ingredients are ready to go.” Hodge slipped his wand out of the sleeve of his robe and waved it in the direction of the cupboards lined up against the wall. The doors immediately opened, displaying everything stacked on the shelves inside. “Off you go now, get your ingredients. You’ll be working in the pairs you’re currently seated with, so no sneaking off to sit with your friends, because I’ll know.”

Students immediately began to file towards the cupboards. Some retrieved the cauldrons necessary for such a long-brewing potion. Alec glanced between the two options, before standing.

“I’ll get the ingredients,” he said.

Magnus gave him a raised-brow look.

Feeling brave, Alec gave Magnus an innocent look in return. “I’m sure I’ll be able to reach everything easier.”

Magnus blinked at him several times, looking oddly confounded. It was the first time Alec had ever seen such a look on his face. “Well, aren’t you being devilishly cheeky,” Magnus grinned, as he stood. “You’re only an inch or two taller than me Lightwood, but you still better not forget I’m down here.”

A smile twitched in the corner of lips without him realising. As if he could ever forget Magnus was there. His problem was the exact opposite, actually. Though he would never admit that out loud.

Most of the ingredients necessary for making a Polyjuice Potion were located at the forefront of the cupboards. As each student was using a copper cauldron, the brewing time of the first half of ingredients was shortened to sixty minutes (as opposed to using a cauldron made from pewter, for example, which would take eighty). This shortened brewing time meant that their two-hour potions class would be divided into two halves. The first was concentrated entirely on brewing the potion within half an hour, leaving half an hour at the end of the class to brew the second.

With the ingredients in hand, Alec returned to his table. Magnus had the cauldron set up and heated already, which just left preparing the ingredients to go. 

For the most part, they worked in silence. The quiet always eased Alec’s restless mind, made his hands steady and sure. He didn’t like chatty partners, and was glad Magnus was silent as he focused on his half of the tasks.

When they finally had everything added to the potion for the first step of the first part, Alec waved his wand over the potion, and waited to see if anything would happen. The potion continued to simmer with quiet ease, and he let out a sigh. It was working for the time being.

“We make a good team,” Magnus said.

Alec nodded in agreement. 

Hodge came to check on their progress, and offered dutiful praise when he agreed they’d worked well together. After assigning them work to do for the next hour while their potion simmered, he carried on to the next table. The work he gave them was nothing too strenuous – just a decently sized essay on the properties and effects of the potion, as well as a brief history.

“You know, you’re different than I expected.”

Surprised, Alec glanced at Magnus.

“Compared to your siblings,” he elaborated.

“Ah.” That was something Alec could understand. “Someone has to make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus chuckled. He distractedly twirled his quill between fingers with so much ease that Alec wondered if he was using magic. “Your younger brother – the smallest one – was sorted into Gryffindor, was he not?”

“That’s right,” Alec said. It was impossible to keep out all the pride from his voice. “All my siblings are in Gryffindor.”

Magnus hummed. He gave Alec a long, considering look, one that made Alec feel oddly bare. “What makes you so different, then?” Magnus asked. He reached out a hand to adjust Alec’s tie, ignoring Alec’s embarrassed flinch. “Blue for Ravenclaw, not red for Gryffindor.”

The comment struck Alec as strange. He’d never really considered himself to be too different from his siblings, not even when they were sorted into different houses. He was their big brother, their protector. Jace was his loyal brother in arms, his sparring partner. Isabelle was his wildly intelligent sister, his confider, his secret-keeper. Max was his sweet brother, the one who made Alec believe that there was innocence in the world, the one who kept Alec strong. They were intricate threads that made up who he was.

He’d never considered what that looked like on the outside.

On a surface level, he supposed the different houses was the first disconnect. “The Sorting Hat struggled to place us,” he told Magnus. “It was going to place Isabella in Ravenclaw like me, but decided that Gryffindor would challenge her more.”

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Magnus sat up a little straighter. “Did it want to place you in Gryffindor, too?”

“No, Hufflepuff.” For some reason, admitting that to Magnus made Alec red in the face. He didn’t think he seemed very Hufflepuff on the outside. The Hufflepuffs that he knew were very soft and gentle, even if they had a stubborn streak a mile wide. Of course, that wasn’t to say he was stereotyping Hufflepuffs, but like with most houses, there were a few dominant traits that suited each better than the others. Gentleness was something Hufflepuff liked.

Magnus grinned at his admission. “You’d look good in yellow.”

Alec baulked at the compliment, unsure how to take it, or if he should accept it. “Colours aren’t my thing,” he said. He mostly wore black, or grey. Sometimes dark blue. Isabella had long since given up trying to spice up his wardrobe.

“Not even a hint of green?” Magnus raised a taunting brow, leaning closer. “Slytherin green, perhaps?”

Alec spluttered.

Magnus leaned even closer. “I’m sure you’d look positively dashing in my green.”

That- that was definitely flirting, right? Alec wasn’t sure if he could categorise Magnus’s comments as friendly. He sure as hell didn’t know how to respond to them. All he could imagine was wearing Magnus’s Slytherin robe – or, a more secret part of his mind thought, even having Magnus hanging off his elbow or holding his hand, so close to him that it was almost as though they were each other’s accessories.

He didn’t linger on that thought for too long.

Thankfully for him, Hodge drifted past and pointedly reminded them about their essays, bringing a close to the conversation. Alec fixed his eyes on his parchment and obstinately refused to lift his head, at least not until the redness in his ears went away. He felt like everyone was looking at him, or if someone did actually glance at him, they’d definitely be able to tell exactly what he’d been thinking a mere moment ago.

He didn’t like the intensely watched feeling he had.

There was a reason it was usually his rowdy siblings in the spotlight.

The Polyjuice Potion was well on its way to completion by the end of the lesson. After brewing for an hour, Magnus and Alec worked on the second step of the first part, and then the first step of the second part. The potion had to sit for a further eighteen hours, so they needed to get all the necessary steps done before they could leave class. Anyone who hadn’t finished their essay was assigned it for homework, but Alec had finished his in class.

Alec had a study period after his Potions class, so he escaped into the library as soon as Hodge dismissed them. It was a little cowardly, but he didn’t want to give Magnus another chance to talk to him. He needed a chance to evaluate their previous conversations, a chance to decode it.

Maybe Magnus knew that Alec liked him.

Maybe he was just being friendly.

Maybe he was waiting for a chance for Alec to be vulnerable, so he’d have something to hold over him.

It sounded stupid when he thought about it, but something like that was always a worry for him. Not because he was frightened, but because of his parents. They weren’t the most accepting of people, and with their jobs, they had very loud voices, of which they could loudly declare their sometimes unsavoury opinions. There had been times when people tried to get to Maryse and Robert Lightwood through their children.

Alec would make sure that never happened. He was the first line of defence for his siblings. He knew that Jace’s brash thinking and Isabelle’s sharp tongue and Max’s innocence made them easy targets, but if he stood in the way, then no one could get to them.

He would never let anyone hurt his family.

Even if it did mean he was incredibly suspicious and wary around cute guys like Magnus Bane. Cute guys that he happened to really, really like, and would have taken any chance to get to know better. 

 

Dinner was a welcome relief from his circling thoughts. Alec had thrown himself into work while he had a study period, staying even after he was permitted to leave so that he didn’t pace up a storm in the Ravenclaw common room. There was only an hour in between the end of his study period and dinner, so he remained exactly where he was, buried in homework and readings for his classes tomorrow.

Thankfully, the loud dining hall was the perfect distraction. The location of each house’s table tended to change frequently, so this time he found his bronze and blue companions pressed up against the right wall, neighboured only by Gryffindor. He was incredibly relieved by that.

As soon as he sat down close by his friends, he was accosted by a tiny Gryffindor.

“Alec, there you are!” Max exclaimed, exasperated, as he wriggled his way onto the bench. “You’re late.”

A tiny smile crossed Alec’s lips. “Sorry, Max. I was studying.”

Max pouted. He looked charming in his red and gold robes, even if his hair was in dire need of a good brushing. “You’re always studying,” he complained. “Make sure to come eat with me sometimes, too. I miss my big brother.”

Alec ruffled Max’s hair fondly. “How can you miss me when I’m right here?”

Swatting his hands away, Max grinned. “You’re a dork.”

Alec snorted. “I am not.”

“You are!”

“Alexander is nice,” a small, familiar voice said.

Alec was glad he didn’t jump, because it was a very close call, when he found Madzie perched on his other side. She stared up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, looking quite comfortable. “My friends call me Alec,” he said, because it was habit when someone called him by his first name. A sense of déjà vu hit him at having to have this conversation twice in one day.

Madzie blinked, and then her cheeks went a little pink. “We’re… we’re friends?”

“Of course,” Alec reassured her. 

“Alec is nice,” she amended, looking across him to the other first year.

Max, for the most part, was entirely unperturbed by Madzie’s presence. In fact, he seemed happier now that she’d appeared. “Madzie! Alec is a dork, right?”

Madzie was silent for a long, contemplative moment. She gave Alec a thoughtful look. “A dork,” she nodded.

Max burst out laughing, looking triumphant.

Alec gave Madzie a wounded look. “Betrayed by my own house, what has this school come to?”

Madzie giggled. It was a sweet, quiet sound, one that made Alec smile. He was glad that Max and Madzie were friends, and that Madzie was settling into Hogwarts well. 

“What’s this I hear?” Catarina asked, as she smoothly seated herself on the other side of Madzie. “Laughter? Never heard that come from you before, little miss.”

Madzie only looked at her, but Catarina seemed to be able to read the look as if it were words. She gave Madzie a secretive little smile, and pet her hair.

For a brief moment, Alec wondered how long Catarina had known Madzie. Was she exaggerating when she said she’d never heard Madzie laugh? Alec wouldn’t have been surprised if she was telling the truth. Madzie was quiet and reserved, after all.

If he were honest, all the people he’d made an acquaintance with – who all knew each other, for that matter – were rather… strange. Not in a bad way, but an interesting, curious way. Catarina, Madzie, Magnus – they were all interesting in their own respect, he thought. He knew that this year was going to be different from the others, if only because his crush on Magnus was becoming very thought-consuming, but he felt like something deeper was happening.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of his sudden closeness to Madzie, or because of her ever-present guardian, Catarina. He wasn’t even sure if his strange feeling was entirely because of Magnus and his charmingly handsome self.

But whatever it was, he couldn’t bring himself to dislike it.


End file.
